Dio Brando
|-| Part 3= | |-| Part 6= |japname = ディオ・ブランドー |birthname = |namesake = Italian for God Ronnie James Dio Dio (band) Marlon Brando |stand = The World Jonathan's Stand |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 20~21 (Part 1) 122 (Part 3) |birthday = 1867~1868JoJo 6251 |zodiac = |czodiac = Dragon |death = January 16, 1988 |gender = Male |nation = British |height = |weight = |blood = Most Likely B Logical Speculation: Jonathan is type A and Joseph is type B. In JJBA the Vampiric blood transfer of is never fully explained, so it is unknown if the Vampire's blood converts the stolen victim's blood into a compatible blood-type, assimilates differing blood-types into itself resulting in combined Antigens and changed Antibodies, or changes the Vampire's blood type to match the victim's. If Dio's blood type is B, then Dio-Jonathan's blood would likely become possibly A, B, or AB. Additionally, Giorno is type AB. There are only 4 possible parental blood-type combinations which result in AB, and three of them involve one parent being AB themselves. |hair = Part 1-6 Blond (Manga, Anime, All Star Battle) Over Heaven Red (Novel) |eyes = Red |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Dario Brando (father) Dio Brando's mother (mother) Giorno Giovanna (son) Donatello Versace (son) Ungaro (son) Rykiel (son) George Joestar (adoptive father) Jonathan Joestar (adoptive brother) |mangadebut = Vol. 1 Ch. 1 The Coming of Dio |mangafinal = Vol. 28 Ch. 264 Dio's World (18) |animedebut = Episode 1 Dio the Invader (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) |seiyuu = Kenji Nojima (Young; Movie) Hikaru Midorikawa (Adult; Movie & Game) Isshin Chiba (Arcade) Tanaka Nobuo (OVA) Wakamoto Norio (Drama CD) Takehito Koyasu (Anime & All-Star Battle) |voiceactor ='OVA: Andrew Chaikin (English Dub) Marco Balzarotti (Italian Dub) }} '''Dio Brando (ディオ・ブランドー, Dio Burandō), also known, in Japanese, as "DIO" 'from Part 3, is the main antagonist of Part I: Phantom Blood and Part III: Stardust Crusaders, though his legacy causes repercussions throughout the rest of the series as well. He is also the father of part 5's protagonist Giorno Giovanna. Appearances Part 1: Phantom Blood 'Childhood When he first arrives at the Joestar Estate, Dio is seen wearing typical formal boy's attire from that era; a blue coat, white dress shirt, a tie, suspenders, breeches and a pair of striped socks. He has blond hair and a handsome face. He also appears to have 3 dots on the lobule of his left ear, which seems to be a birthmark. 'Adult Years' Aside from replacing his coat with a vest, Dio's attire hasn't had much change. However, his overall physique and height has increased significantly. During the events where Jonathan sets out to find the antidote for his father's illness, Dio dons a top hat and new flamboyant looking cloak that has feathers jutting out of the shoulders. 'Reborn Vampire form' Dio's clothing has changed quite a bit after his first battle with Jonathan; Most noticeable is the scarf around his neck. He wears an ornate shirt and breeches, a large pair of boots, vambraces, and two suspenders attached to a band around his waist. Part 3: Stardust Crusaders 'Shadow form' Dio does not have a visible face as an effect of the shadowy darkness of his mansion. He has shoulder length blond hair. He is topless, exposing Jonathan's muscular body (of which his head is sewn in place) and wears green pants with suspenders, gray clogs, black shiny cuffs on both wrists and heart-shaped knee guards. In the game, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, his voice is also distorted (an effect created by the writers to add mystery). This form of Dio is also called "Jyaaku no Kenshin Dio." (Dio the Evil Incarnate) 'Fuku form' Just like the Shadow form, only his entire suit is now colored yellow. Dio's face is seen, his hair is blond, wearing a jacket with a tank-top underneath. He now also wears a heart-shaped circlet, and rings for his cuffs. This is his form during the beginning of the Dio's World story arc. 'Enraged/Armored form' Dio transforming into his ultimate form, after sucking Joseph Joestar's blood. The description is like his fuku form minus the jacket and the heart-shaped hairband (which had been destroyed during Star Platinum's attacks). He now sports a deranged and homicidal look and mannerisms, losing his cool touch, and his hair is now disheveled, mostly oriented upwards. This is his form during the latter half of the Dio's World story arc. See also *Giorno Giovanna *Enrico Pucci *Diego Brando Gallery Dio-part1.png|Young Dio 3wpUS.png|Young Dio as shown in the anime DioBrandoGame.png|Shadow form (game version) DioBrando.jpg|Dio with his stand The World MidDioMah.jpg|Dio, Middler and Mariah Dio bone.JPG|Dio's last bone, plays an important role in Stone Ocean.|link=Dio's Bone Jonathan Death.JPG|Dio's ending in Phantom Blood|link=Phantom Blood pb dio render.jpg|Full body Dio render for the Playstation 2 - Phantom Blood - video game tumblr_m9zp6opOYe1qc9vzuo10_r1_500.jpg|Dio from Over Heaven Dio Adult.png|Concept Art for the new Animated Series jojo9diojar2.jpg|Dio's Head Dio ASB.jpg|Dio in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part I Characters Category:Part III Characters Category:Part VI Characters Category:Vampires Category:Stand Users Category:Joestar Family Category:Brando Family Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Male Characters